


December 15th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [15]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 15th

“You do realize that it is a bad omen to celebrate a birthday early?” ChangMin whispered and looked at YooChun preparing for leaving the house. He himself had already put on his coat and nervously tapped with his foot on the ground.

“I know that, Min, but today is the only day. Besides, we don't celebrate. He just gets his present a day ahead,” YooChun replied and straightened when he was done with putting on his shoes. Just when ChangMin was about to inquire on the topic any further, JunSu appeared from the corridor and cocked his head in wonder when he and YooChun fell silent immediately.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” the brown haired said with a smile and got down to get dressed.

“Just hurry up. I'm hungry,” ChangMin declared and didn't even have to mock his impatience. He just didn't like waiting for anybody. Without wasting any more time, the three left and made their way out of the apartment complex they lived in. Looking left and right they made sure that no one was hot on their heels and smoothly drove out of the parking area. With every street they crossed, every building they let past them, JunSu wondered where exactly the two were taking him. He was surprised that they had asked him to join them on their lunch in the first place, but now that they had left their district behind he was really wondering about their plans.

“Where exactly are we going?” he asked when they reached a district he was very familiar with. Not because he had lived there or them having concerts there, but because this was the district of his favourite soccer team.

YooChun and ChangMin snickered. “To be perfectly honest, we are not going to eat out,” YooChun mused and grinned at the rear-view mirror to make sure he wouldn't miss JunSu's reaction about their surprise. ChangMin turned in his seat and grinned so wide that his eyes were mismatched more than normally.

JunSu felt his heart racing and a smile tucked on his lips. “See it as an early birthday present,” was everything ChangMin said when they pulled up in the parking area of the soccer stadium and for a moment he really wished that he had plugged his ears because JunSu's hyper and excited squeal was far too high for his sensitive ears to handle.


End file.
